Truth or Dare with Vampires is NOT pretty
by The Cullens Coven
Summary: Title explains it all! plz R&R flames are welcomed! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Stephenine Meyers not mine! I am telling you this now so I wont have to say it every chapter
1. Karaoke

Bella's POV

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" Emmet shouted at me and then proceeded to jump on the bed. He was jumping so hard that I was going six feet in the air every time Emmett jumped. It was a good thing that the Cullen's ceiling was so tall or I would defiantly have a concussion by now. That is when Edward burst into the room.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING EMMETT?!" He shouted at Emmett. As soon as he said it Emmett got off of the bed and then ran out of the room as quickly as he could, but Edward was faster. Edward caught him and held him by the collar of his shirt dangling a foot from the ground.

"Why did you come in and wake Bella up at five in the morning on the second week of summer vacation?" Edward demanded as he continued to hold Emmett in the air.

"Well I woke her up to see f she wanted to play truth or dare with the whole family. Everyone is playing, even Carlisle and Esme! You two were the only ones left and if you both wanted to play Alice thought that we should do teams." Emmett replied as Edward slowly set him on his feet again.

"Edward that sound like fun! We should play!" I loved truth or dare and I haven't played it since I was about twelve so it might be fun to play with your soon to be family-in-laws.

"Bella, you need your sleep." he replied

"But I'm not tired! Please, please, please, can we play?" I asked him and then did my best puppy dog face.

"Ya, Edward, please?" Emmett said as he tried to copy my puppy dog face.

"Fine, but I get to have Bella as my partner!" He said with a small, evil, smile.

"Fine, I CALL ROSE!" Emmett yelled as he raced out of Edwards room and down the stairs.

Once I was finished getting dressed and eating, we headed down stairs. Everyone had already paired up. Alice with Jasper, Emmett with Rose, Carlisle with Esme, and of course me with Edward. We went to sit down on the couch with the rest of them.

"Ok, I think that since it was my idea to play truth or dare we get to go first." Alice told the rest of the family.

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement as she looked around the room to see who she wanted to pick as her first victim. Her eyes fell on Edward and I. of course she would pick us!

"Bella and Edward truth or dare?" She asked while smiling evilly as she thought of the possibilities.

"You can choose Edward I don't care, they are equally as bad." I whispered to him though I knew the whole room could her us as well as if I had shouted.

"Ok, I pick dare!" He told them after taking a minute to think it through.

" Ok, I dare you and Bella to go to a karaoke bar an sing Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot, While I sing the intro and Bella has to do the dance from the music video!" She told us as everyone stared at her with our mouths hanging open in shock at what she was going to make us do.

"ALICE! You cannot be serious!" I told her after I got over the shock.

"You guys picked dare and I told you a dare and now you have to do it! That is how the game works!" She told us as she pulled us off the coach and pilled into the Volvo and the Mercedes.

We drove to the karaoke bar in silence. It took all of ten minutes to get to Port Angeles were the bar was. Once we got there we were shocked by how many people were there. It looked like the whole city of Port Angeles and the town of Forks was there! Now why people would be at a karaoke bar a t six in the morning is beyond me, but they were.

We got out and sure enough there was A TON of people there. Edward helped me out of the car. We walked hand in hand to the counter where you signed up to go on stage. We filled in the song we wanted and our names and we took our seats an waited for it to be our turn. They were at number thirty now and we were number thirty-seven so we didn't have to wait that long.

About ten minutes later Alice pulled Edward and I back stage to et up dressed for the part and practice my dance moved with me. She of course put me in the tiniest outfit I have ever seen! It was a Bikini top and then REALLY short shorts and everything was skin tight! Of course to make sure that Edward would enjoy this a little bit, it was a dark blue. She curled my hair and put makeup on.

By the time that she was done it was almost or turn. I heard the announcer call our names and to my surprise the whole family was up one stage to help Edward and I with our dare except for Carlisle an Esme. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were dressed like gangsters. With the baggy shorts and shirts and grills, chains, and baseball caps on backwards or sideways. Alice and Rosalie had on normal clothes, jeans and a shirt.

When the music started Alice and Rosalie began to talk,

_Alice and Rosalie__Oh, my, gosh. Becky, look at her butt.It is so big. scoff She looks like,one of those rap guys' girlfriends.But, y'know, who understands those rap guys? scoffThey only talk to her, because,she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?I mean, her butt, is just so big. scoffI can't believe it's just so round, it's like,out there, I mean - gross. Look!It's just so ... big!_

Once they were done they rushed backstage, I continued to shake my butt just like Alice told me to. It seemed like Edward was having a hard time focusing on the music while I looked an acted like a hooker. Edwards part began. Alice and Rosalie rushed in then in outfits identical to mine to accompany me in shaking my butt. Once Emmett and Jasper saw them they had just as hard of a time as Edward did concentrating on the music

_Edward__I like big butts and I can not lieYou other brothers can't denyThat when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist__And a round thing in your faceYou get sprung, wanna pull out your tough'Cause you notice that butt was stuffedDeep in the jeans she's wearingI'm hooked and I can't stop staring__Oh baby, I wanna get wit'chaAnd take your pictureMy homeboys tried to warn meBut with that butt you got makes me feel so hornyOoh, Rump-o'-smooth-skinYou say you wanna get in my Benz?Well, use me, use me'Cause you ain't that average groupyI've seen them dancin'The hell with romancin'She's sweat, wet,Got it goin' like a turbo 'VetteI'm tired of magazinesSayin' flat butts are the thingTake the average black man and ask him thatShe gotta pack much backSo, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!) _(this is Jasper and Emmett come in, they answer Edward)_Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!) _(more of Emmett and Jasper)_Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)Shake that healthy butt!Baby got back_!

_I like 'em round, and bigAnd when I'm throwin' a gigI just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animalNow here's my scandalI wanna get you homeAnd ugh, double-up, ugh, ughI ain't talkin' bout Playboy'Cause silicone parts are made for toysI want 'em real thick and juicySo find that juicy doubleMix-a-Lot's in troubleBeggin' for a piece of that bubbleSo I'm lookin' at rock videosKnock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoesYou can have them bimbosI'll keep my women like Flo JoA word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with yaI won't cuss or hit yaBut I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuckTil the break of dawnBaby got it goin' onA lot of simps won't like this song'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit itAnd I'd rather stay and play'Cause I'm long, and I'm strongAnd I'm down to get the friction onSo, ladies! Yeah! Ladies! YeahIf you wanna role in my Mercedes Yeah!Then turn around! Stick it out!Even white boys got to shoutBaby got back!Baby got back!Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".EdwardSo your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by FondaBut Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her HondaMy anaconda don't want noneUnless you've got buns, hunYou can do side bends or sit-ups,But please don't lose that buttSome brothers wanna play that "hard" roleAnd tell you that the butt ain't goldSo they toss it and leave itAnd I pull up quick to retrieve itSo Cosmo says you're fatWell I ain't down with that!'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'To the beanpole dames in the magazines:You ain't it, Miss Thing!Give me a sista, I can't resist herRed beans and rice didn't miss herSome knucklehead tried to dis'Cause his girls are on my listHe had game but he chose to hit 'emAnd I pull up quick to get wit 'emSo ladies, if the butt is round,And you want a triple X throw down,Dial 1-900-EDWARDCULLENAnd kick them nasty thoughtsBaby got back!_

Right when the song ended I rushed offstage. A few seconds later the whole family was back there (except for Carlisle and Esme). Emmett ran over to Rosalie to tell her how pretty she looked and the same with Jasper. Edward came up behind me and hugged me and told me I look amazing. I blushed to no ones surprised and hurried off to get changed.

We drove back to the Cullens house and went back to the couch.

"Ok, Bella and Edward it is your turn to choose." Alice said once we were all settled down on the couch.

"Bella, do you mind if I choose? I have a good one!" Edward whispered to me

"No, o right ahead be my guest." I replied wondering what he had in mind.

He turned to Rosalie and Emmett and asked

"Rosalie and Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward asked with a evil grin spreading onto his face.


	2. There is no 'I' in Team

"What?" Rosalie asked her eyes growing wide

"You herd me, truth or dare?" Edward asked with a full on evil smile

"DARE! We aren't babies!" Emmett shouted once Rosalie hesitated 

"EMMETT!?" Rosalie was mad an he knew it.

"What? You didn't decide so I did, it was a team effort!" He was grasping at straws so she didn't get mad enough to not let him touch her for a length of time.

"Fine! But I get to pick next time!" Rosalie said while snuggling into his side.

Emmett relaxed glad that he was still allowed to touch her. Then Edward spoke,

"Ok, I dare you guys to go upstairs and let Alice give Emmett a makeover to make him look like Rosalie, and Rosalie has to let Jasper make her look like Emmett! There are no rules you can do whatever you want to make them look like each other. Then Emmett has to sing "If We Were A Movie" by Hannah Montana and Rosalie has to sing "S.O.S" by the Jonas Brothers." He said this with the evil smile growing until it was a full on grin.

Everyone started to laugh so hard they were rolling with laughter. Except of course Rosalie and Emmett who had a look of horror on their faces which only made everyone laugh harder.

"EDWARD THAT IS SO UNFAIR! I HAVE TO DRESS UP AS _EMMETT_?! She screeched once she got over the shck of what Edward had said.

"WAIT! What is wrong with dressing like me? Emmett demanded

"Nothing… but I like dressing as a girl…" She let the thought die out because she knew it wasn't a very good excuse and she knew it.

"Ok, as long as that is the only reason." Emmett was so easily fooled it was hilarious.

"Come on Rosalie, lets go do your hair!" Alice had jumped up from the couch and was trying to pull a very reluctant Rosalie off the couch. Jasper was trying to do the same for Emmett but he refused to get up. Finally with both Edward and Jasper half carrying half dragging him up the stairs, Emmett's makeover began!


	3. Breezy

Emmett's POV

"Guys this is so not fair!" I said as Edward and Jasper pulled me up the stairs.

"Emmett this is fair. You were the one that woke Bella up at an ungodly hour to play this game, now you have to suffer the consequences!" _wow, what bit him in the butt this morning? _I thought to myself. Edward gave me a small growl but continued to drag me into the bathroom in my room.

Once they finally got me in my bathroom they had me sit in this very comfy chair that had armrests and everything. I was quite conferrable thank you very much!

Jasper reclined the chair so my head was over the sink. He filled a bucket with water and dumped it on my head so he could shampoo it. _why in the world was he shampooing it? Its not like he is cutting my hair…_ I thought to myself confused. Jasper must have felt my confusion.

"I am washing your hair because I don't want your germs to get on my wig." He told me calmly. Edward and I burst out laughing.

"You…have…a…Hannah Montana….wig…" I said between my laughter.

"You never know when you might need one…take right now for example!" He told us.

"Whatever dude." I told him still trying to control my laughter.

Jasper finished washing my hair and then started on my makeup. There should be a law against guys wearing makeup. But we don't follow any other laws so…I guess that wouldn't help much…

"Now we need to pick out your outfit!" Jasper mumbled to himself as he left the room. He soon returned with a sequined pink and orange tube top white mini skirt, a orange fashion scarf, and pink high heels.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GETTING ME INTO A SEQUINED TUBE TOP!" I shouted totally pissed off.

"Yes there is and unless you want Edward and I to dress you I suggest you hurry up." He told me and walked out of the room with Edward following close behind. _May as well et this over with. _I told myself

I quickly took off my shirt and put on the tube top. _This is wrong on so many different levels. _I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror. I took off my shorts and put on the mini skirt, shoes, and scarf. I looked in the floor length mirror again. _This skirt is wonderfully breezy. No wonder Rose and Alice are always wearing these things! They're so much better than shorts… _Before I even finished m thought I heard Edward burst out laughing. Crap! He reads minds…I forgot…again. I took a mental note that if I ever did wear one of these wonderfully breezy skirts again that I would shave my legs and walked out.

Jasper and Edward were rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard at the sight of me.

"You guys are just jealous that you don't have a good excuse to wear a skirt! They are really breezy and fun!" I told them. That only made them laugh harder. I shrugged and sat down on my bed. _It's a good thing that they didn't have to breath or they would be dead from lack of oxygen by now_. I thought to myself.

"Ok…Emmett…now…you…have…to…put…on…the…wig…" Jasper said between his girlish giggles.

"Ok, but I don't know how to put it on…can you help me?" I asked Jasper who nodded.

He walked over to me trying to get a hold of his breathing. I went back into the bathroom and sat back down in the comfy chair and waited for him to get his slow butt over here.

I felt him pick up the wig and stand behind me to help. He put the wig in place. I stood up to look in a mirror. _Wow I look like Hannah Montana on steroids _I thought to myself. I had the same makeup, hair, clothes, and shoes. I was like a freaky version of the teen pop star that everyone loves. Weird. _May as well get this humiliating song over with…_

"Emmett! Are you ready to Pump up the Party?" **(AN: sorry, I thought that was funny…I had to put it in! I will make several bad jokes) **

"Ya, lets get this over with…" I said nervously.

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway and stairs. We went into the living room where a stage had been set up for Roses and my performance. Alice had put a karaoke machine and microphone on the stage. _This is going to be so embarrassing…and why would I need the karaoke machine? I know all of Hannah Montana's songs already! _I thought to myself annoyed.

"Everyone come down here! Emmett is ready to perform!" Edward called. Within a matter of seconds my family appeared. Alice had apparently carried Bella down the stairs. It is kind of funny that Alice is over a foot shorter than Bella and she can carry her easily.

I was standing behind the curtain on the stage twirling he microphone in my hands. I heard them all sit down on the couches and chairs that Alice had moved so everyone could see the stage easier. _Ok, this is it. _I told myself as the curtains began to open. Once everyone saw me they cracked up laughing. The song started and the words popped up on the screen of the karaoke machine.

_Uh ohThere you go again talking cinematicYeah you!You're charming, got everybody star struck.I knowHow you always seem to goFor the obvious instead of meBut get a ticket and you'll seeChorus:If we were a movieYou'd be the right guyAnd I'd be the best friendYou'd fall in love withIn the end we'd be laughingWatching the sunsetFade to blackShow the namesPlay that happy song(Yeah)Yeah, yeahWhen you call meI can hear it in your voiceOh sure!Wanna see meAnd tell me all about herLa laI'll be acting through my tearsI guess you'll never knowThat I should winAn Oscar for this scene I'm inChorusWish I could tell you there's a twistSome kind of hero in disguiseAnd we're togetherIt's for realNow playingWish I could tell you there's a kissLike something more than in my mindI see itCould be amazingChorus x3_


	4. Brunette?

_**AN: A special thanks to my new beta….-Ninja Emmett-! Plz give her a BIG round of applause!! **_

_Rosalie's POV _

"_Let. Me. Go." I told Alice through clenched teeth. _

"_Now, now, Rose, no need to get feisty." Alice told me. I took a deep breath in a _

_desperate attempt to calm myself down. _

"_Alice, is there any way that you will take mercy on me? I know I have to dress as Emmett but can you make it look cuter at all?" I asked even though I already knew the tiny pixie's answer. _

"_Sorry Rose, but the dare was that you had to dress up like Emmett and Emmett had to dress up like you. I can't break the rules… when I get dared I will have to go through with it one hundred percent too." I sighed loudly. "And Emmett already went through with his end of the deal…and did very well!" She managed to get out before we both burst into a fit of giggles. _

_My husband singing Hannah Montana was entertaining and sexy… maybe next time we are all alone I should have him sing it again and see what it leads to… _I was snapped out of my very graphic fantasy of Emmett when Alice pushed me down into a chair in her bathroom. I never noticed but Alice must have every kind or makeup, hair care product, and accessory know to man…and vampire! I stared at all of her stuff…she even had guy stuff for crying out load! 

"Alice, I am a little afraid to ask this but why do you have guy accessories in here?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer or not. 

"Because I had a vision that Edward and Bella were going to dare you to do this so I got all the stuff!" She said happily as she dug through one of the draws. 

"And you didn't warn me?!" I asked her, extremely pissed at this point. 

"Where would the fun be in that?" She asked calmly. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on unclenching my fists that had somehow balled up while I was yelling at Alice. 

Alice took out a small box and a curling iron and set it to the side. She plugged in the curling iron so it would be hot when she needed it and walked over to her closet. I watched the closet door for a few minutes until she came out with a large purse which I assumed had the clothes I was going to be wearing in it. _Dang I was hoping to get a sneak peek at my clothes so I know how bad they are going to be…. _I thought to myself disappointed. That little pixie thinks of everything!__

Alice noticed me staring annoyed at the bag and grinned at me. I gave her an evil look and swung myself around in the chair to face Bella. _I hadn't even noticed that she came in…_ Weird. Bella looked like a deer in headlights. 

"Hey Bella, didn't notice you were in here." I said. 

"Sorry, if you don't want me in here I can go…" She trailed off nervously. 

"No, stay. I need a witness so Alice doesn't do anything illegal with the curling iron." I said with a smile. Bella breathed out a sigh of relief and laughed a little. 

"Rose do you mind putting your hair over the sink?" Alice asked me in an innocent voice. Too innocent. I slowly turned in the swiveling chair glaring at Alice until my head was over the sink. She put all my hair into the sink and turned on the faucet. As the water wet her hair I tried to tell what the small box sitting on the counter was. _What would Alice be doing to me that she would need a small box? _The writing on it was French. I hadn't studied French for a few years so it took me a while to read it. I had made out the words 'color' and 'hair'. _What in the world?_ I thought confused. Before I could continue deciphering the back of the box Alice grabbed the box and opened it. She turned so that I couldn't see what the box had in it. _Dang! I almost saw it… _

"So, Rose I was wondering what you and that Mike Newton kid where talking about the other day." Alice asked curious. I laughed. 

"Ok so I was on my way to the cafeteria to meet you guys for lunch. I was about halfway there when Newton came and started to walk beside me. I didn't pay any attention to him, thinking that he would go away." Bella shook her head knowing from experience that this wouldn't work. "So he walked next to me for a few feet then he grabbed my hand. I yanked it away quickly and glared at him. He looked hurt but I ignored him and kept walking. He stands there like a moron for a few minutes then runs after me. Once he had caught up to me he says 'Rose, baby, why do you have to be like that?' I looked over to him and said 'What is your problem?' and stomped away again only to hear him slowly running after me. Then he has the nerve to come up to me and say 'Rose why are you acting so moody? Are you PMSing again?' I stared at him for a second, totally stunned that he would even say something like that to me." Alice and Bella were laughing so hard I don't think they were breathing. That doesn't matter for Alice but I think Bella might pass out from lack of oxygen pretty soon. "So once I had recovered myself I glared at him and said 'That would be pretty hard to do because I don't have a period!' I started to walk away once again but he doesn't even try to catch up to me but instead he yells to me 'Why didn't you tell me sooner! It would have saved me money for condoms!' Everyone that was in hearing range laughed. I turned around slowly and walked over to him. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over behind one of the buildings. I pushed him against the wall and held him a foot off the ground by the collar of the shirt. Then I said 'If you _ever _imply in any way that I have or will do something to you that you would enjoy in _any_ way I will personally rip you limb from limb." He looked completely terrified so I let go of his shirt that I had ripped and walked away." Bella and Alice were still laughing so I sat there for a couple of minutes until they calmed down. 

"Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot believe he said that to you!" Bella said amazed. 

"Ya, that is to funny!" Alice said as she continued to work on my hair. 

Alice put some concoction in my hair that I am going to guess is from the box in my hair. She rubbed it in and rinsed it out. _What in the world did she put in my hair? _I thought, starting to get a little nervous. _If she ruins my perfect blond hair I will bite her head off! _Right as I was finishing my mental threat I felt Alice wring out my hair and turn the hair dryer on. 

I looked around the room for something to entertain myself when I saw Bella sitting in a chair in the bathroom a few feet from me. Her mouth was hanging open and she had a totally shocked expression on her face. The scary thing was that she was looking right at me. I instantly looked down to make sure that none of the water from the sink had soaked through my white tank top to reveal my bra or if I didn't have pants on or something. No water was on my shirt and I was fully clothed._ Why in the world is she staring at me like she just saw hippos pole dancing? _

Before I could ask her what was wrong Alice switched off the blow dryer and grabbed the curling iron. Alice sprayed some hairspray in my hair and started to curl it. I remembered Bella and turned back to look at her. She had the same expression on her face. I don't think she had even blinked. 

"Bella what are you looking at?" I demanded. She slowly shook her head back and forth the surmised expression never leaving her face. _Ok I knew this girl was weird but what is her problem? _I was seriously staring to get annoyed now. 

"Ok Rose I am done with your hair. Let's go get you dressed!" Alice said excitedly as she pulled me up from my chair. We walked past Bella who was still staring at where I was sitting. I looked at the wall behind where I was sitting to make sure there wasn't anything there. There wasn't so I followed Alice into her room. She walked over to the large purse that she has set on her bed earlier. She reached her hand in the bag and pulled out a small silk cloth. 

"What is that?" I asked her, completely confused. 

"It's a blindfold. Put it around your eyes and take off your clothes. I will hand you the shirt and shorts." She told me slowly like I was two. Not wanting to get into a fight with her I obediently put the blindfold on and started to strip. 

"Ok where is the shirt?" I asked. I felt fabric being shoved at me so I grabbed it and yanked it over my head. Dang! This shirt is big! "And the pants?" I asked. I felt more fabric being shoved at me so I took them and pulled them over my long legs. "Alice how in the world are these supposed to stay on my body? They are falling off! I said as I held onto the shorts to keep them in place. 

"That is how they are supposed to be Rose. Calm down." she told me. "By the way you can take your blindfold off now." I took off the blindfold slowly. I looked down to what I was wearing. I had on a big white t-shirt and a pair of baggy dark washed jeans. _Well I definitely look like Emmett. _I thought annoyed. 

"Okay Rose are you ready to see everything all together?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down. 

"Sure." _How bad could it really be? _Alice pulled me toward her full length mirror. She put her hands over my eyes when we were about a foot from the mirror. She was so short she could barely reach my eyes. She stopped walking so I stopped too. She took her tiny hands off my eyes and I looked in the mirror. I screamed bloody murder. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR ALICE?!" I yelled at her. She couldn't answer for a full five minutes because she was laughing so hard. 

"I dyed it." she said once she had calmed down. 

"AND WHY DID YOU DYE MY HAIR?!" I asked. She was so dead. I can't even believe she did this to my beautiful golden locks! 

"Because you look more like Emmett now." She said like it was totally normal for a person to dye her sisters hair for a game of truth or dare. 

"YES BUT IT LOOKS SEXY ON EMMETT! IT LOOKS STUPID ON ME!" I shouted. I know I shouldn't be acting like this. It was childish but I don't care. I want my hair back! 

"Well its too late now." She said finally calming down. I just glared at her. I flipped my hair and turned to make a dramatic exit but I got halfway to the door when my shorts fell down. This made Bella and Alice fall onto the ground they were laughing so hard. I just pulled up my pants and held them and watched them laugh their heads off. 

After about ten minutes they were able to breath I glared at them and they sat up. 

"Do you want a belt Rose?" Alice asked giggling a little. 

"Yes, if you don't mind." I told her, irritated. She got up an went over to her large purse and pulled out a back belt. I snatched it from her and walked out the room and down the stairs. 

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were all sitting on the couches looking at me their eyes wide and there mouths hanging open. 

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked while glaring at them. 

"Rose did you know that your hair is BROWN?!" Emmett asked shocked. 

"Yes Emmett I am well aware that my hair is now brown and curly…like yours," I said while glaring at my idiotic husband. He walked over to me and bent down to whisper in my ear. 

"You look sexy. You should keep it like that." I giggled and playfully pushed him away. Bella and Alice came down the stairs trying to contain their laughter. I walked over to the stage and grabbed to microphone. The music started and the words popped up on the screen. I took a deep breath and started to sing. 

Told you I made dinner plansFor you and me and no one elseThat don't include your crazy friendsWell I'm doneWith awkward situations empty conversationsOh This is an S.O.S.Don't wanna second guess,This is the bottom lineIt's trueI gave my all for you,now my heart's in twoAnd I can't find the other halfIt's like I'm walking on broken glass,better believe I bledIt's a call I'll never getSo this is where the story endsA conversation on IMWell I'm donewith Texting,Sorry for the miscommunicationOh This is an S.O.S.Don't wanna second guess,This is the bottom lineIt's trueI gave my all for you,now my heart's in twoAnd I can't find the other halfIt's like I'm walking on broken glass,better believe I bledIt's a call I'll never getNext time I'll see youI'm giving you a high fivecause hugs are over rated, just FYIOh This is an S.O.S.Don't wanna second guess,This is the bottom lineIt's trueI gave my all for you,now my heart's in two(yeah)Oh This is an S.O.S.Don't wanna second guess,This is the bottom lineIt's trueI gave my all for you,now my heart's in twoAnd I can't find the other halfIt's like I'm walking on broken glass,better believe I bledIt's a call I'll never get

As I finished the song I looked away from the screen and looked over at my family who had their mouths hanging open. I grinned, happy with my performance, and went to sit on Emmett's lap. 

"Wow, good job Rosalie! I never knew that you had a voice like that." Esme said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Thank you," I said quickly then turned back to Emmett. He had a evil smile on his face. He bent down to whisper in my ear. 

"You sounded wonderful Rose." Emmett said. I thanked him with a kiss and when I pulled back that evil smile was back on his face. I gave him a questioning look. "I will tell you my ideas when the whole family isn't here to hear them…" I smiled at him an turned away. 

"Ok Emmett and Rose, it is your turn to choose someone." Alice said. 

"Ok Rose who do you want to pick?" Emmett asked. I knew he only asked to try and make up for him choosing dare without asking me earlier. But I didn't say anything. 

"Sure. Let's pick…Carlisle and Esme." I said with a evil grin. They both looked scared and I laughed quietly. 

"Carlisle and Esme, truth or dare?" They glanced at each other. 

"Truth." Carlisle said. Esme nodded her head in agreement. _YES! I have the best truth ever! _I thought as I grinned evilly at them.

**AN: Ok did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW! And was it long enough? I tried to make it longer! And btw PLZ REVIEW!! If you don't review I will think that you hate it and don't want me to continue. So if you want to know what Carlisle and Esme's Truth is REVIEW!! **


	5. The Ashley incident

Rosalie's POV

"Ok, everyone BUT Carlisle and Esme, follow me up to Edwards room." I said as I got off of Emmett's lap and started to walk over to the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are we going in my room?" Edward asked totally confused.

"Well, we cant stay here because Carlisle and Esme are here, we cant go in Alice and Jaspers room because the smell of Bella in their room will drive Jasper crazy, and Emmett and my room is still…. Umm… messy from when you and everyone else went hunting last week and we had the house to ourselves…" I said trailing off as I remembered the glorious weekend that was. I was snapped out of my wonderful daydream when Edward cleared his throat.

"Fine. We can go in my room but nobody can touch anything." he said as he carefully picked Bella up, put her in his arms, and ran up the stairs. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I followed after him.

When we got to Edwards room I went right over to his black leather coach and sat down. Emmett joined me a second later and laid down so his head was rested in my lap. I smiled down and him while I twisted my fingers through his curly brown hair.

Alice went to go sit on Edwards thick golden carpet. She looked down at the floor with a confused expression on her face. She looked up and saw Jasper standing right next to her. Comprehension flicked across her face and she pushed Jasper down on the carpet then plopped down in his lap. We all laughed at her and she so maturely, stuck her tongue out at us which only made us laugh harder.

"Ok Rose, why did you make us come up here?" Alice asked once we had all quieted down.

"I wanted your guy's help on coming up with a good truth for Carlisle and Esme. Well, actually I already had an idea but I just wanted to know what you guys thought of it." I said confidently.

"Well tell us what you idea was and we will tell you what we think of it." Alice said.

"Ok, so my idea was to ask them what their most embarrassing experiences were. I know that it is kind of boring but when u have been alive as long as them you must get some pretty good stories." I whispered to them at vampire speed so Carlisle and Esme couldn't hear. They all thought about this and nodded in agreement. Bella was looking at everyone with a confused and slightly annoyed expression. _Oh well, if we told her what our plan was loud enough for her to hear it than Carlisle and Esme would know what we were up to. _I thought to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Edward was looking at me and nodded in agreement.

Edward scooped Bella up and carried her back downstairs while the rest of us followed. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle and Esme were still sitting there, looking nervous and a tad bit jumpy. I smiled.

"Ok, what is our truth?" Esme asked. It sounded like she really didn't want to know the answer.

"Your guys' truth is that each of you has to tell us what the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you was." as I finished I saw their eyes grow wide and their faces getter even paler. _Wow, I didn't even know that that was possible… _I thought to myself amused.

"You have to be kidding me." Carlisle said. I shook my head no. He took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Esme, do you want to go first or do you want me to?" Carlisle asked while glancing over at Esme, who was sitting right beside him.

"You can." Esme said.

"Ok, well, I guess the most embarrassing time was the Ashley incident." he said as he winced. We all looked at him to continue. "Ok, it was in the late 1900's, 1992 to be exact. So it started out as a normal day. At the crack of dawn I went out to go hunting. I spent the whole day in the woods, doing nothing really, just running and thinking. When the sun started to set, I started back towards town so I could get to the hospital on time. When I got to the hospital there was pink streamers everywhere. There was chairs with sheets over them that had pink ribbons around them, bouquets of flowers everywhere, and a portable dance floor that was set up on top of the crème colored carpet. I looked around to see what was going on but the room was empty. I turned on the light, forgetting that it was off and then everyone of the co-workers popped out at me. I jumped, not expecting this. I wanted to know why they all did this, so when I asked what they were doing they said "Well, we were sorry to hear that you and Esme couldn't have any kids because of your 'manly problems' so we thought that we cold cheer you up by throwing you a party!"

Now all of us were laughing do hard we had to lean on someone or something to stay in a sitting position. Carlisle gave us an evil stare, which only made us laugh harder and continued with his story.

"So then I looked at them and asked "What do you mean 'manly problems?" they all looked at me confused. Then my boss, Dr. Anderson, said "The reason why you and Esme adopted all off those yummy kids of yours!" once she realized what she said, her eyes got wide, and her face turned a extremely unnatural shade of reddish purple. I was trying really hard not to laugh while everyone else around me was rolling on the floor, they were laughing so hard. Once they had gotten calmed down, I said "Ok, you think that I adopted five…_yummy_ teenagers because I had these manly problems?" Then all of them nodded and I just shook my head. "I don't have manly problems." I told them, slightly annoyed and kind of amused at this point. "Then why did you and Esme adopt kids instead of have them?" Dr. Davis asked me confused. "I don't really see how that is any of your business, but Esme and I thought that it as pointless to bring more kids into the world when there are so many already here that need homes." I looked down from the slightly raised platform that I had somehow gotten onto while backing away from everyone when I saw everything click together in their heads." Carlisle looked back towards all of us.

"And to think after taking all of us yummy teenagers in we make you tell this story!" Emmett said in mock horror. Carlisle shot him an evil look, but otherwise ignored him.

"Oh, that is not the end of the story. So then, once they had realized their mistake, they all started to apologize like crazy. I kept saying that it was ok, but I just anted to get out of there as soon as possible." While Carlisle stopped to take a breath Edward asked a very valid question.

"Where does Ashley come in? You said that it was the "Ashley incident"." Edward asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, if you guys would let me finish you would know why I call it that." We all rolled our eyes but he went on. "As I was saying, I was slowly inching myself closer and closer to the door hoping to be able to sneak out, unnoticed, when this girl walks up to me. She was in her early twenties, and had bleached blonde hair. I cursed under my breath because she was walking straight towards me. She came up to me and asked "Who is your wife's-" Carlisle suddenly cut off looking over at Esme who's eyes were wide.

"What did she say Carlisle? And why have you never mentioned this before now?" Esme said between clenched teeth. I don't think I have ever seen her this mad. Not even when she saw that dent that Edward made in the wall after 'attacking' Bella the first time she came to the house…

"Because I didn't think that it was necessary! It was rude and I didn't think that you would want to know…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Tell. Me. What. She. Said. Now." Esme said.

"She said "Who is your wife's plastic surgeon." Carlisle said in a whisper. But we all heard him. We all gasped and looked over to Esme. She was sitting next to Carlisle, her hands in fists, eyes closed, and practically shaking she was so angry.

"Keep going Carlisle, I want to know how u handled the situation." Esme said after about five minutes of sitting there with her eyes closed.

"Yes honey. Ok so anyway once she had told me that I just stared at her. When I finally recovered myself I asked her "What would make you think that she would need a plastic surgeon?" she looked at me like I was a complete moron and said "No one is that pretty. She has obviously gotten a face lift, tummy tuck, and liposuction. She has probably gotten more." she told me matter-of-factly. "Well Esme has never had a surgery in her life." I told the girl. "You must have gotten some lipo yourself!" then she put her hand on my chest. "Wow, you can just feel those rock-hard abs!" I just stood there, shocked that she would do something like that. By the time that I had snapped out of it, I backed away, causing her hand to drop. I turned around to go out the door, but from the corner of my eye, saw everyone at the party staring at us. Well, me backing away from her. I didn't know what to say to everyone knowing that it looked bad, but of course, nothing happened. Then people started whispering. I heard it of course, they said things like "I knew her would never stay with that skank he married." and "Wow! Look, at the player!" I wanted to rip all of their heads off but I dint know where to start, or how to hide it from the police, so I just turned, put on my coat ad stormed out of the building." Carlisle finished.

"So, is that why you had us move like a year after we got there?" Alice asked. "You never would tell us why…"

"Yes, that was why. I didn't want any of you to know…but you found out anyway." Carlisle said, clearly annoyed. I smirked this was so funny! And we still had Esme's story!

"Well, I think that you handled that very well. But I would like that Ashley girls' address. I just want to go have a little talk with her…" Esme trailed off, a evil glint in her eye.

"Now, now, I don't think we need to get violent." Carlisle said and Esme muttered incoherently to herself.

"Ok Esme, now what is your most embarrassing moment?" I asked a few moments later.

**(AN: Ok, what did you guys think? Good or bad? And I couldn't make it that long… sorry. But PLZ REVIEW!! If you don't you will never know what Esme's most embarrassing moment was… how sad. And thanks for the reviews from the last chapter!)**


End file.
